


For The Sake of Her Smile

by StabWaifu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StabWaifu/pseuds/StabWaifu
Summary: Sharena learns some interesting things from her brother that ultimately make her realize her love for him will never be requited.But that doesn't mean she's out of the love game forever.





	For The Sake of Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a random thing I just wanted to try writing out. If there ends up being interest, I'll keep writing so make sure you let me know!

"I love Fjorm."

The words took Sharena's breath away. She had known all along, but Alfonse had never said it out loud and so she had been able to pretend that she didn't notice. It looked like that would be impossible going forward. 

What a time to drop a bomb on her, to. Had he been waiting? Why now of all times? Just when she had been suggesting that Alfonse should spend more time with her. It had to have been on purpose. 

"Why are you telling me this now?"

There was a moment of silence from her brother, and then he sighed. 

"We both know that Fjorm isn't doing so well. I... Plan to spend as much time with her as I can. Until we can find a way to stop the... Seemingly inevitable from happening."

Truthfully, it was a reasonable answer. She knew Fjorm was basically cursed to die. It made perfect sense that Alfonse would want to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. Sharena couldn't blame him. She couldn't find fault with his way of thinking. 

"Yeah, that's totally understandable! Don't worry! Kiran and I can take care of the camp. We can handle things, so enjoy yourselves. You and Fjorm deserve to spend as much time together as you can!"

“There's... More. Fjorm is pregnant."

Oh. Well, her brother was just full if surprising secrets that night. She had pretty much known that they were together. The whole camp basically knew. But, she hadn't thought that she would end up becoming an aunt. 

"...is that even... Safe? Will Fjorm be alright?"

"We don't know. That's why I'm going to be making sure that she's safe and taken care of. I know you want to bond wit---"

"Fjorm comes first. I understand! I'm a big girl, Alfonse! Don't worry. Just tame care of Fjorm and the baby. You have my support one-hundred percent!"

Sharena could see the doubt and skepticism in Alfonse's gaze. All she could do was lift her hand with a wave. 

"Good luck, brother!  I'm going to go find something to do while I process the fact that I'm going to be 'Auntie Sharena' now. Maybe a warm bath?"

Pretending that she was okay was rather easy when she had her back to him. Did he know? He had to of... The timing was too perfect. He knew her secret. The one secret that she couldn't tell anyone and she had kept locked up tight. The one secret that she actually felt bad about. 

There was a lot for her to consider as she fled the dinning area that she and Alfonse had been meeting in. What a way to end their dinner together! Alfonse really was dense. She was sure of it. How did he not notice? How could he not have noticed...? And yrt, maybe he really had. 

The truth was, Sharena was in love with Alfonse. Forbidden. Wrong. She knew. But that didn't stop her heart from feeling the way that it did. She had wanted to spend more time with him, to bond and grow closer to him to see if, maybe, just maybe, he felt similar to the way that she did. But that was very clearly not the case and she had solid verification of it now. 

But that was fine, wasn't it? After all, she just wanted Alfonse to be happy. For him to smile. Fjorm made him happy. Fjorm could make him smile. 

Though Sharena could admit that at first, she had been jealous of Fjorm. And it had showed. But over time she realized that bring jealous would get her no where. Especially when she had thought that Alfonse was too dense to realize the truth of her feelings for him. 

So instead, the had silently tried to think of ways to make her brother notice her. To make him understand that her feelings were more then just sisterly devotion.  But in the end, it was for naught. Alfonse would never lover her the same way, and Sharena would have to accept that. 

"Still... I wish for just a moment that he would look at me the way he looks at her..."

The Askran princess sighed as she slipped into the bath house, intent on relaxing and processing her feelings while also trying to wash them away. 


End file.
